tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamelith
Kamelith is the Lord of the Dark Elves and is currently working for the Crimson Coalition. He sent Lirado Qavennurrie to search for the time mage Tiyana Natiya. The past of Kamelith and how he came to lead the elven outcasts is kept secret in the history of the elves of Folsworth Woods and although told to higher-ranking Dark Elves, it has not yet been revealed in the story. Biography Early Years All that is known about Kamelith is that he was once sealed within and bound by powerful magics in a time long past. There is jealously and bitterness in his story, and he craves deep revenge. Previous to banding various elven outcasts together and forming the Dark Elves, Kamelith was both an able warrior and a prominent user of black magic. His powers have subsided greatly and are a shadow of what they once were: it is not even known if he is the same Kamelith from the elvish legends. He and his Dark Elves faction joined the Crimson Coalition in 1017 AE. After this alliance he got a seat in the Crimson Coalition's council. Godslayer Era Sowing Season Kamelith sat at his quarters when his minion Lirado Qavennurrie approached him with a new companion. Kamelith smiled, it was Tiyana Natiya. His and the Totenkopfs' plan was drawing closer. Devourer's Reach Deceiver's Gambit Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Kamelith : What his minions call him. ; Prince : Unknown origin, perhaps to do with his past. Appearance Kamelith is a tall, alpha standing elf. He has long raven hair and dark eyes. His entire appearance, backed by his complex mindset, sets him apart from many others and he gives off a strong, authoritative, powerful energy that others seem to recognise and respect immediately. He is 6'3". Outside of his own quarters, Kamelith is certain to be seen in his golden armour. Personality and Traits Kamelith is an alpha of male elves. He is strict and disciplined. Choosing his words carefully, he is very diplomatic yet subtly demanding at the same time. Kamelith does have a temper, and it is when this is set off that his most powerful speeches are made. Kamelith would first see that he wins without spilling blood, a trait of the true Narragoyth warrior. A prominent user, but magic still disturbs him. Powers and Abilities It is not known yet where Kamelith gained his abilities. He has excellent diplomatic and communication skills. Getting what he wants across strongly to his audience. The Dark Elf Lord has exceptional skill with his heirloom sword, spear, bow and shield. Kamelith is also an above-average user of Black Magic and is known to unleash terrifying strikes with his magic-engulfed sword. He was defeated long ago and sealed by magic. The magic that sealed him is bound to him, flowing where he goes. This has an unusual effect on the winds, making it appear as if it is disturbed when in fact they are fine and simply flowing faster than usual. Lirado hypothesis's that Kamelith uses short bursts of magic on his sword because prolonged use on his behalf will begin to seal him again as he is still bound. (Space Magic grimoire, 2AOE, p234) Relationships Lirado Qavennurrie Kamelith's loyal officer. Known as his High Helm. Found and retrieved Tiyana Natiya for him. Tiyana Natiya The Time Mage that he was searching for on behalf of himself and the totenkopfs. See also *Dark Elves *Lirado Qavennurrie *Tiyana Natiya Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Dark Elves Category:Elves Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age